


Lightning, Wind and Sea

by ValjarIII



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Mermaid!Blue Diamond, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValjarIII/pseuds/ValjarIII
Summary: Queen Agna is the powerful queen of the Calear colony AX207. She comes from the legendary, royal house and bloodline of Bereth . As such, she is a deep sea diver beyond any human comprehension and feels equally at home on land and in the ocean. Her powerful breath is often described as being "in the likeness of a mighty storm". As a tremendously experienced warrior and military leader, her wrath is feared and never provoked. So her kingdom lives in an era of peace.Merine is a beautiful mermaid of the species of Aijine. Like angels of the sea, they are thoroughly good and peaceful, even though Merine holds a deep mistrust towards surface dwellers. For her they are just loud and aggressive. Merine is enchantingly beautiful and her voice lovely.They live in two worlds, until they encounter each other in the deep. They would just keep living like that if it weren't for fate being a peculiar and mysterious thing.......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story tells a story of Blue and Yellow in a different universe and species. How would the Diamonds be like if they weren't gems? 
> 
> Due to being in a different universe, Blue and Yellow have different names and mannerisms. Mannerisms, they couldn't have in gem form. 
> 
>  
> 
> The species are new. So a short introduction:
> 
> The Calear:  
> They look like very tall and beautiful humans. But they differ vastly from us. Calear are at average 6-10ft (1.8-3m) tall. Women are tendencially taller and buffer than men. And stronger.  
> They live in a firmly matriarchal empire ran by their goddess, Magna Mater. In its past, the Calear Empire has conquered a lot, but nowadays, they pretty much stopped. One such colony is the planet AX207. Agna rules it in a bit old fashioned, matriarchal fashion, but she slowly moves with the Great Shift.  
> Calear are warmblooded, mammalian beings and breathe like us, but literal eons of practice and evolution has developed unfathomable breath hold and aquatic skills, that can be measured in hours and kilometres/miles. Due to their culture and ways, women are at average the stronger divers. By a lot.  
> The Queen is most of the time the strongest of them. So is Queen Agna.  
> Numerous psychic and supernatural powers are normal to them. Like telepathy or telekinesis.
> 
>  
> 
> Aijini:  
> They are like angel merfolk. Highly spiritual beings, who have mastered singing and music to unearthly degree. They solely communicate with telepathy. Aijini are all unearthly beautiful. Basically, angel meets fish like traits. They are very close to picture book merfolk. Normally, they don't have solid bodies at all, but some, living outside the L'Ajini realm, their homewold, do. Like Merine.  
> 99,9999999% of all Aijini are good. The chance of running into an evil Aijin is next to nonexistent. They despise war and harsh noises. That makes the normally sweet and playful beings deeply mistrust and be wary of surfacers. They live deep under. Deeper than any non Calear diver could dream to reach.

**Chapter 1**

 

“You look so radiant, your Majesty!”

 

A fine, light voice pulled Queen Agna from her thoughts.

She didn't feel radiant at all and scowled at the mirror. Everywhere, this dress was tight and restrictive and it's length made walking harder and fighting almost impossible. Still, she had to admit, that the shimmering, black cloth and the cut was flattering her.

The shoulder free, sleeveless top of the dress underlined Agna’s broad shoulders and torso and muscular build. Both attributes that were considered great beauty on a Calear woman. Especially a noble one like Agna. She liked how the black harmonized with her tanned skin and short, black and glossy hair. Making her deep, green eyes stand out.

Still she hated wearing this dress. Actually any dress. Especially those, that restricted breathing.

 

“Thanks, Right Hand! It looks excellent, but feels horrible. How am I supposed to fight or properly move and breathe in it? It's a hazard!” Agna growled.

 

“I know and I am awfully sorry, but ceremonial protocol demands it. And today the ceremony is not even that long.” Alenji, Queen Agnas Right Hand Servant, her closest handmaiden answered. She gave a shy smile, barely able to pull her gaze from her queen.

 

“I know.” Queen Agna sighed and let her Right Hand give her the finishing touches.

In her thoughts, she was already far away. By the ocean and in it, roaming it freely without restrictive clothes and boring ceremonies. Without other land people. Just being alone for once.

But for now, she had to brace herself and get over the ceremony.

 

“After the ceremony, I don't want to be disturbed in any way! Is that clear?” She sternly commanded her servants.

All of them nodded and her Right Hand ducked a bit. Finally, the others shuffled out of Queen Agna’s chamber, leaving her and her Right Hand Alenji behind.

“I'm not mad at you. I just need a break from all of this.”

With that, both went to attend the ceremony.

 

Being the queen of the solitary hold had many perks, but these boring and long ceremonies were definitely not. Hours of noble folks brown nosing to her in the hopes of getting certain benefits annoyed her immensely. She had to hold her breath for a couple moments to distract herself from her slight anger and her frustration.

 

Important discussions about security and resource redistribution kept Queen Agna from mentally drifting off and the hours felt like days.

\--

But even the most tedious appointment eventually found an end and so did the ceremony.

It was in the next morning, barely before sunrise, when Queen Agna was finally in her chamber and out of the dress and alone again. She sighed in relief as Alenji helped her undress and left upon Queen Agna’s request. Finally, she was alone and rid of the clothes, enjoying the deserved solitude.

 

A couple hours later, she was in safe and practical clothes again, in which she could properly breathe, move, and fight. She snuck outside into the barely started sunrise. The dawn already greyed the sky when the monarch arrived at the lonely, stony beach. No one was there and Agna enjoyed it a lot. She took a couple deep breaths and stretched herself and ran into the cold ocean.

Unlike a human, Agna was not bothered, but rather excited by the cold water, feeling the fire and spell of the goddess pulsing through her body, breath and mind. Calling her to spread her power like wings and to fly. Into the deep and, to humans, the mostly unknown. The unseen, the forbidden realm, where even time didn’t dare to tread. Where mortal things like tight dresses, overloaded rooms, and boring ceremonies became irrelevant, fading with the dropping heartbeat. Left behind above the surface. Where it belonged.

 

Every powerful stroke downwards felt like flying, like liberation. After all, she was a Calear, a queen from the long, illustrious line of house Bereth. Feeling this power made her smile and a certain pride and gratitude spread through her as she dove deeper, until even the last light vanished.

 

The sunrise didn’t see Agna as it crossed the sky and the new day drove the last shadows from Solitary Hold.

 

Here, she was truly alone. Alone with herself and in sync with herself and her power and her two-worlded nature.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agna and Merine encounter each other in the deep.   
> Merine wants to avoid Queen Agna at first, but fate has other things in mind.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters have different lengths due to story telling reasons. I don't want to cut at the wrong spots.

**Chapter 2**

 

Normally, barely any things happened where Merine lived. At all. It was too deep for human divers to pass by and the waters around Solitary Hold were most of the time too difficult for human ships, so they avoided them. Merine wasn’t mad at the lack of human or surface dweller activity in her waters. That meant less noise and pollution. But it also meant boredom and loneliness, because there wasn’t any other member of Merine’s kind known to live anywhere near her and so she just roamed the deep water all on her own, avoiding the bottomless chasms of the forgotten deep. No one ever dared to venture there and those few of Merine’s kind that dared, never came back to tell the tale.

 

So she roamed, deep in her thoughts, each day the same as the one before, until one day, she something peculiar. 

It was ...another person? 

Merine curiously, but also with slight worry, approached and saw a tall, muscular-judging from shape- female person, who was about half of Merine’s height. She looked like one of the land dwellers of Solitary Hold. 

 

But so far down? Merine approached even more and saw that the person seemed to be perfectly fine, despite the closed eyes. Nothing moved on the beautiful stranger except for the short hair swaying almost unnoticeably. 

There was nothing indicating that the stranger was breathing in any way and that made Merine even more curious. How could that be? How could one just...exist like that? Merine knew of animals that did, but those lived way closer to the surface and never dove that deep.

  
As she approached to about arm length, hovering above the stranger, Merine felt an energy, as ancient as her own world. It was the energy and fire of Magna Mater, the door into material creation, the non-Ajini realms. It thrummed in the other and as she suddenly moved, Merine swiftly hid. She watched the beautiful stranger ascend and disappear.

* * *

 

 

Again and again, Agna returned the lonely deep, never running into anyone or anything. Much to her relief and delight. 

Until one day, she sensed a presence. A peculiar presence. Not unwelcome, but a bit strange. Almost like that of one of her own kind and yet so different. Ancient and tremendously powerful and she approached until she saw it's source.

A beautiful woman, about twice her height. She was beautiful with her round, soft shapes and her bluish skin and the ethereal, hairlike tendrils floating around her face. Agna was enchanted by the big, blue eyes, the full lips, and the small, flat nose. 

The merperson moved with an unspeakable grace and fluidity and the faint light surrounding her like an aura made the scales on her tail shimmer like diamonds and pearls. Only a thin, wide dress surrounded her form, almost like a veil. In the back of her mind, Agna could hear a humming of indescribable beauty. A song, like none she had ever heard before. A song that made everything else irrelevant and forgotten and powerless. It was almost as if the beautiful stranger was dancing to that unsung melody and it completely ensnared Agna’s mind. She watched the merperson with all the time she had and hid whenever the merperson made the effort to look in her direction. 

..

The encounter with the merperson touched something in Agna, she had forgotten and repressed for so long. She felt an unknown bliss in her heart and everything seemed so much easier all of the sudden.

With each day passing, this feeling grew stronger and stronger. From an almost unnoticeable inkling to a feeling to a persistent thought to a strong sympathy. 

“Was that what “love” felt like?” Agna wondered, but never said it.

Every time, Agna watched the merperson, this feeling grew stronger. This stranger was the sea and Agna had always been in love with the sea. It was almost as if the sea had suddenly personified itself. A lot Agna thought and wondered about that. Who was that merperson? Why hadn’t Agna noticed her earlier? Had she noticed her?

* * *

 

 

After several days, Merine caught herself hoping to see the beautiful stranger again. There was something to her, that enchanted Merine. 

Was it her strength? 

Her power? 

Her peculiar nature, that was so different to her own? 

Or the fire in her green eyes or the bold grace she moved with? 

Merine found no answer to this question. No matter how much she thought about it and eventually gave it up.

 

Even though she was happy, every time she could watch the stranger, she still could not show herself. Too deep was her distrust in land dwellers. Despite the beautiful stranger being so different from them. 

Where the other land dwellers destroyed and intruded, this one was quiet and adapted. Where they took, she gave. Her grace and power. Her devotion. Merine was enchanted by this love. 

“If ever anyone ever loved me with the passion and devotion, this beautiful stranger loves the sea with….” She thought with slight longing. Merine longed for someone by her side after all these millennia of loneliness. 

But  not this stranger, an inner voice told her. 

Merine was torn and so she decided to hide. For good. Watching from afar.

But fate had different in mind. As Merine was about to leave again, she felt herself thrown against a rock by an unknown, monstrous creature. 

She launched her powerful hydrokinesis and sonic shockwave at the creature, but to no avail. It returned. 

Again and again. 

Merine, weak in combat as she was, grew tired. 

The last thing she saw was a person attacking the beast and eventually driving it away. 

 

* * *

 

 

Agna’s quiet peace was disturbed by a racket and she approached, ready to defend herself and saw a monstrous creature pinning something blue against a rock. She could see a faint trail of blood and upon approaching, she saw that it was the beautiful merperson and Agna attacked.

 

Striking the creature with a powerful lightning bolt, dealing out devastating kicks and punches. The result of many millennia of Calear combat training, culminating in a unit of terrible power.

Queen Agna struck with deadly precision and lethal elegance, moving with the grace of a dancer and the swiftness of a spear slashing through water. 

Bone-shattering blow after bone-shattering blow. 

Whenever the beast bit, it only hit metal.

Only for Queen Agna to show her sharp teeth and to bite back, tearing out chunks of flesh and skin. Whatever shark attracted immediately turned tail as it saw Queen Agna's bared teeth. Her green eyes almost seemed to shoot lightning in a searing glare.

 

After a short fight, the creature retreated, mortally wounded.

 

Agna turned around and saw the merperson had passed out, catching her mid-fall. 

She stopped the gashing wound on the others arm from bleeding with a piece of her clothes and safely laid her into the soft sand, patiently waiting for her to regain consciousness. 

Agna caught herself humming an own melody in her mind. She was convinced that the merperson could hear it and admired her and saw, much to her relief, that the gills, at the side where Agna had her ribs, were moving and doing their job properly and as Agna listened, the merperson’s heart beat seemed normal and so she  waited, fending off curious marine life.

 

Just as Agna’s time had come, the merperson’s eyes fluttered open and she slowly regained consciousness. Agna pushed off powerfully and ascended out of sight towards the surface high above.

Merine’s vision was still a bit fuzzy. She wanted to follow the stranger and thank her.

 

“She….saved me!” Merine thought and this thought sent a tingle down her spine.

 

As she got up, Merine was still slow and weak. Too slow to catch up with the ascending stranger. Many questions swarmed in her mind. Questions, Merine was too tired to look for answers for. She hoped to see the stranger again, so she could thank her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of going each their ways, they meet again. Feelings rise in both.

**Chapter 3**

 

A bit short of breath, Queen Agna broke through the surface. The light was almost unpleasantly burning in her eyes. 

 

“I hope the beautiful stranger is alright and hope to meet her again.” 

The thought of the beautiful mermaid sent Agna a flutter in her stomach. 

 

With a sigh, Queen Agna returned to her duties, but with each day her longing grew stronger and stronger. People began to wonder why their queen had changed so much. But she didn't say a word. 

\----

 

“My Queen?” Alenji addressed her. 

 

Queen Agna startled from thinking about the beautiful mermaid. “Yes?”

 

“There are rumours about you at court that there might be a special someone,” Alenji almost stammered.

 

Queen Agna sighed.

“What I'm about to tell you is top secret. One word to anyone and you will regret it dearly!” warned the Queen.

 

Alenji gulped. She had never experienced her queen this harsh and nodded firmly. She did a salute with her palms up over her chest, making her hands form a bowel. Just that the hands were crossed.

 

“Yes, there is someone I hope to meet again. A daughter of the sea. I crossed her way in the deep. Now, she won't leave my mind,” Agna told her. 

 

Alenji’s jaw dropped further and further with every word her Queen said.

“Like in L'Aijine?” She dreaded the answer.

 

Queen Agna nodded.

 

“But how? Only the Allmother, praised be her name, can reach the L'Aijini realm?”

 

“Some live in the outskirts of the L'Aijini world. In waters all over the place. In depths I can reach easily,” explained Queen Agna.

 

Alenji shuddered. She feared the deep water a lot and her Queen's ability to fearlessly roam the depths.

 

“Don't be afraid. It's alright. Maybe we'll meet tonight. Pray for me.” Suddenly, Queen Agna’s face grew soft and a faint blush crossed it.

 

Alenji nodded.

\----

 

That evening, Queen Agna went out to sea again, the thought of the beautiful mermaid sending her flutters in her stomach. She hid, shy as usual, when the beautiful stranger appeared.

 

Suddenly, she heard a song in the back of her head and the mermaid’s blue eyes enchanted her.

Queen Agna shook the enchantment off with her indomitable will. Still, she approached.

* * *

 

 

Days passed where the beautiful stranger didn't come back and to Merine, they began to feel like weeks.

 

But one day, she was back, hiding shyly. Softly, Merine sang a song and the stranger approached. She was even more beautiful from up close. A daughter of the allmother.

“Greetings. Don't be afraid. I am Merine and you….saved my life!” Merine sent to the other's mind.

She suddenly felt a bit awkward.

 

“I'm Queen Agna from the Solitary Hold above and I'm glad that I could save you! No being has the right to desecrate your beauty and hurt you!” sent Queen Agna telepathically. Immediately feeling a bit awkward.

For her kind telepathy was as normal as walking or talking. She smiled, showing half of the upper row of her white teeth.

 

Merine was surprised by the words and her eyes widened. Then she smiled as well. A row of fish teeth appeared. She reached out a hand to Queen Agna.

 

Agna took it. It was cool like the surrounding water, while her own warmed up from the contact.

 

“You are….warm!” Merine loved it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agna and Merine are confused by their feelings and so they go and try to figure them out.

Queen Agna smiled. “Of course I am! All surface dwellers are! We are all warmblooded.” Pride swung in her mental voice. 

 

Suddenly, Merine grabbed the wrist tighter. Queen Agna startled, but finding no hostility in this action, she didn't pull back. She was only a bit confused. 

 

“Your heart!” Shot Merine. Almost panicky. Her eyes widening.

 

Agna tilted her head in confusion. “What is with it? I feel no issues with it and couldn't feel better.”

 

“It's ….not beating!” Her panic increased.

 

“Merine. Relax. My heart is working just fine! It's just very slow. You should be familiar with this from whales. I work like a whale. Just more extreme.” Queen Agna laid her other hand on Merines, who slowly loosened her grip around Queen Agnas wrist. Luckily, she wore a vambrace  of a very light metal, covering all of her lower arms, otherwise Merines claw like nails would have probably injured Agnas skin.

 

Merine shook her head and slowly let go. “I don't understand. At all. How?” She was confused.

 

“That is just the answer of my system to not breathing. No need to worry. This way my breath doesn't wear out that quickly and I have more time here. The whole process is actually a marvel of nature.” A smile lit up Queen Agnas face.

 

Merine relaxed. Now she was just fascinated. She took Agnas hand again. Softly, loosely and gently this time. The mer was enchanted by the warmth, that felt like the sunlight high up above. 

“That’s so….different from all I have ever known! You are so….different. Are you not ….scared? All the way here with just one breath to keep you alive?” Merine had seen divers before. She had a vague idea of their nature, but never like this. Never this deep. This long. This...powerful. Energy emanated from Queen Agna. Almost like a faint hum. The longer Merine looked at Agna, the more she was enchanted by her.

 

Softly, Queen Agna shook her head and smiled. “No. I have a healthy respect of the awe inspiring power of water, but that doesn’t mean I’m scared of it. The deep is just as much home to me as the world above.” She pointed towards the surface.

 

Merine’s gaze followed Agnas finger. “The mirror.” Her fine voice rang in Agna’s head. 

* * *

 

She never hindered Agna when her time came nor did she dare to follow further than the twilight, watching her ascend in wonder, but also with growing longing.

* * *

 

With every time, Agna met Merine and her time came, she felt that inkling of longing. It grew stronger and deeper.

* * *

 

Merine felt feelings conflicting her. She had fallen for the beautiful diver. Hard and deep. Like she wasn’t supposed to. So she hid. Again. Until she had sorted out what she was actually feeling..

* * *

 

Again and again, Agna returned to their place, but no Merine appeared and she ...missed her. Agna felt that she was more than just enchanted by the beautiful mermaid. She had fallen for her. Hard and deep. That was completely unprecedented, but Agna cared less and less. Even as Merine didn’t come around, Agna still did. The ocean was a part of her. Here, she was close to the divinity of Allmother. 

Here, in the quiet between infinity and eternity. 

Thinking about Merine made Agna smile gratefully and one day, she just got up and began to dance in the deep. Slowly at first, but her dance gained power. It was a thank you for all the good things in Agnas life. Like being alive the way she was, the ocean and the lovely Merine. She flew in such a beauty and grace and forgot how she missed Merine and a smile graced her face, giving her beauty beyond compare.

* * *

 

Merine missed Agna. As much as she wanted to deny it, she was head over fin in love. Just the mere thought of the beautiful diver sent a tingle through Merine and she began to search her until a heartbreakingly beautiful melody haunted Merines mind and soul. She followed it and was dumbstruck. Before her was the most beautiful sight Merine had ever seen. Agna was dancing on a plateau of bare rock. Each of her movements was simply...flawless. Powerful and graceful. Never could Merine have had imagined that a surface dweller could move underwater like this. Completely spellbound she watched and the melody made her feel so much and drew her closer to Agna. Careful not to startle her.

 

Agna finished in a graceful and yet strong pose and slowly looked up. Seeing Merine, she smiled.

“Merine! You're back! I hope you are alright. I ….missed you.” Just thinking that made Agna feel a bit nervous.

 

Merine approached and took both of Agnas hands and looked her straight in the eyes. 

“Agna. You are the best and most beautiful to ever happen to me! I….I… love you!” Immediately, Merine looked down.

 

The words rang in Agna and caught her off guard. In her surprise a couple tiny bubbles escaped her unnoticed. Her eyes widened and her smile grew even wider. 

“I……” Agna had to muster all her will to focus. “Love you, too! So much!” She was glad that her happy tears were invisible. 

 

Merines hairlike tendrils began to softly glow and  she carefully hugged Agna, laying her head on her chest. 

Agna laid her arms around Merine, careful not to touch the highly sensitive tendrils, but Merine nudged her head at Agnas hand and enjoyed the warmth, making cute, happy little sounds.

 

Agna swore to always be there for Merine and keep her safe. No matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tired Agna gets lots of love and affection from the beautiful Merine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in beta state and will be subject to editing. So any typos or other errors will be revisited shortly.

**Chapter 5**

 

 

Every time it went like this. Either it was Agna snuggling against Merine or vice versa. Most of the time it was Merine who laid her head on Agna’s chest and fell into a light slumber over former’s slow heart and her warmth.

* * *

 

 

Agna had finally, after days of nonstop meetings, fled into the ocean again and now leaned against a rock, watching abscently the environment and listening to the quiet sounds around her. She was too deep to see the surface and the deep, sapphire darkness comforted her stressed mind, where still facts and data about the resource redistribution to the islands of the southwestern territories whirred around. At last she had been able to figure out a more permanent solution to boost the agriculture on the central island and the northern and eastern one. The distribution from there wasn’t much of a problem anymore. 

Finally, Agna’s thoughts calmed down and it almost felt as if they fell asleep and more and more Agna felt, how mentally tired she was. She felt herself become sleepy and her body completely unclenched. A sigh formed, hidden away in her breath. A sigh that would never find its way out of her and her shoulders slumped. 

Tired, she laid on her back, stirring some of the thin layer of sediment, that danced around her now, unseen. The queen was now fully sleepy, but it was alright. As long as she lived, her strong body would protect her regal, precious breath and would wake her when it was time to breathe again. A miracle of the Calear nature and Agna smiled gratefully, giving Magna Mater thanks and moments later, she had fallen asleep. 

It was a wonderful, balmy, motion- and dreamless sleep and peace spread over Agna’s face as her heart rate and body temperature dropped to sleep levels. 

 

In the meantime, Merine roamed the deep water. She was bored and thinking about Agna. “I wonder where she is… Is she alright? I haven’t seen her in cycles!” Restlessly, she glided along, looking for the other. Just the mere thought of Agna made Merine grin like an idiot and thoughts of Agna’s strength, warmth, love and glorious appearance invaded her mind and the mermaid felt tingles down her spine. As she thought about Agna’s perfectly sculpted, muscular form, her tendrils began to glow even brighter and she bit her lower lip, still grinning.

 

Her thoughts got abruptly interrupted when she saw Agna lay there. On her back, peaceful and completely motionless. Some of the sediment, the queen diver had stirred, now had come to rest on her. Quickly, Merine hurried to her, fearing the worst. She sat down next to the sleeping Agna and began to nudge her.    
“Agna! Are you alright? Agna?” She sent telepathically to the other.

 

Slowly, Agna woke from the nudging and the telepathy and opened her eyes with a disgruntled noise.    
“Merine? It’s you! Are you alright? Are we under attack?” She sat up, but only saw Merine.

 

Merine relaxed in relief. “Thank the Goddess you are alive and alright! You really got me worried here! What were you doing? I am alright. Thanks!”

 

“Sleeping? Please don’t tell me you don’t sleep. I am perfectly fine. I’m just tired out of my mind from lots of work.” Agna shook her head in disbelief. She still felt sleepy.

 

“Of course we do, but….” Merine shook her head. “So you’re telling me that your kind can sleep while not breathing? Are you not worried that you and your breath get harmed and you get killed? I know that some whales and dolphins do that. But they are only half asleep. You were fully asleep.” Poor Merine was confused. 

 

“Yes, we can. That makes us unique as a usually land dwelling species. Calear actually only live on land for the things like metallurgy. We CAN make fire underwater, but it’s just a pain to do. And some crafts just can’t be properly done underwater. So we live in both worlds instead. So the things are fine and I see no reason why my kind should change that. No. I am not worried about getting harmed or killed while I sleep. My body protects my breath powerfully. There are castles weaker than this defense. The defense mechanisms that protect my precious breath are under normal, intact circumstances perfectly made for this.” Sleepy as she was, Agna didn’t notice that she was rambling, but Merine was fascinated. Agna leaned against Merine, her head in latter’s lap. 

“Please don’t worry when I sleep. When I don’t respond to being spoken to or woken, then you can be worried, because then I need help.”

 

Merine nodded and felt Agna leaning against her. She wanted to kiss the beautiful diver so much!    
“Rest, Agna. You’re safe here. You’re so beautiful! In every way and I just can’t live with the thought of you being in danger!”

 

Agna melted. She gently lifted her head and turned to Merine. “I love you! So much! There is something I want to give you!” With that, Agna gave Merine a gentle kiss on the middle of her chest. A sign of love and trust.

 

“I love you, too!” Merine reciprocated and gave Agna a kiss on her sternum. Agna felt warmth rising to her face. 

 

Merine softly cupped Agna’s cheek in her hand and lightly traced the bottom lip of Agna with her thumb. A touch lighter than a sigh. Agna smiled and melted into it. Finally, Merine bent over and slowly laid her lips on Agna’s with such a reverence and love that Agna felt a shiver. This kiss was pure magic and she answered it until there was only the two and their magic kiss. 

Only reluctantly, they let go of the kiss and Agne rested her head on Merine’s lap again and letter gently ran her long, slender fingers through Agna’s hair and hummed a soft melody into Agna’s mind. 

And so Agna fell asleep. The second time. But this time in the arms of her love!

* * *

 


End file.
